


binary stars

by estir



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, angst with feeling, prompt meme- under the stars and in the grass, walks in ten years late with a peppermint mocha how y'all doin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-28 17:43:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12611940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/estir/pseuds/estir
Summary: it's a bit unsettling, isn't it? [[any pairing of your choosing, with prompt #1?]]





	binary stars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [satariraine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/satariraine/gifts).



> HELLO SATARI YOU'RE WONDERFUL SO HAVE 500 WORDS OF KEIRO FLUFF~! :*  
> (if you haven't, please check out Satari's sheithbigbang masterpiece. It's so good like wow.)

“It’s a bit unsettling, isn’t it? Not being able to find the right constellations.”

Shiro startles a bit as the whispered words shatter the soft rustle of wind through the leaves in the trees and the blades of grass. He leans further over his right side, toward Keith.

“I mean, I’m sure you’re fully aware of this, having been away from Earth for so long,” Keith says, eyes still searching the expanse of sky overhead, “and I don’t mean that in a bad way or anything, but at the Garrison we were drilled with maps of the night sky. One of the first things I memorized was orienteering, the stars in the sky, the ones that would always point me home, the connected dots that would tell me where I was. It’s-- I don’t know-- it’s just like the ground has fallen out from under me, you know?”

Keith’s brow wrinkles, his mouth pulls down at the corners, and he finally turns to look at Shiro.

“It’s the drop in your stomach when you feel yourself starting to fall, but it doesn’t go away. And when you stop to dwell on it for too long, it evolves into some awful… homesickness, I guess.”

Keith shifts back to look at the sky again with a light sigh. The stars and nebulae paint across the darkened canvas with a crystal clarity. Spots of light blink and glisten playfully. A few peek in the spaces between the twisted tree branches and their tiny geometrically-pointed leaves, coated in nothing but darkness this far away from the Y’pyra village. The air around them is a little too thin for dew, but Shiro feels the water tickling the back of his neck, and he shivers.

“I think I get it,” he says slowly, as if the lingering sentiment in Keith’s words had placed a heavy weight over the two of them, and Shiro was trying to lift that weight with his legs, not his back-- consciously and slowly and purposefully. “The homesickness was hard-- is still hard-- but it’s just been there for so long now that I guess I’ve gotten used to pushing it back to the corner of my mind.”

Keith hums, a soft and breathless tone to the sky. Shiro watches Keith’s hands swiftly fist in the dark t shirt against his stomach.

“I don’t want to get used to it,” he admits softly.

It’s Shiro’s turn to sigh, “You want to go back, then?”

The silence stretches out between them. It fills the stilled air between the divots in the ground, creeping out for the twisting roots of twining trees before reaching gently back out into space. Keith hesitates, and Shiro catches the thump of his own heartbeat in his ears. The question is too vague, directionless, but he doesn’t dare snatch it back behind chapped lips. There’s an anticipation, he realizes, and he can’t seem to decide how he wants Keith to answer.

Circling in his own confusion, Shiro almost doesn’t catch Keith’s quiet voice.

“I want to go back to how things were: you and me, together, just trying to get by.”

A small cough of a chuckle leaves Shiro too suddenly as he feels his cheeks flush, “I think I’d like that too.”

He’s smiling so brightly that it’s starting to hurt, but it’s all worth it when Keith finally turns to look at him, the smallest stars reflecting in his eyes.


End file.
